TITANIC: A Night to Remember
by Spring-Heel-Jacq
Summary: Decide to rewrite to include elements of the 1958 movie as well as adding Claire to balance out the 'love interest' of all three Daves.
1. Chapter 1

Looking through the ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FANFICTION ARCHIVE, I've noticed there are fewer stories having Dave as a main character so I decided to write a story with all thre incarnations of _David "Dave" Seville_ in this. Yes, you read correctly, I'm going to have _Dave _from The Alvin Show, _Dave _from Alvin and the Chipmunks and _Dave _from the live action/CGI movies in this story. Here's how I'm gonna make this work: The live action _Dave_ (**_Jason Lee_**) tells the story based on 1997 American film Titanic directed, written, co-produced and co-edited by **_James Cameron_** to the _CGI_ _Chipmunks _and _CGI Chipettes_. If you are familiar with The Princess Bride, it's gonna be like that. Certain characters from both The Alvin Show and Alvin and the Chipmunks cartoon series will be playing fictional characters.  
>I will not be having cartoon <em>Chipmunks<em> from both The Alvin Show and Alvin and the Chipmunks along with the cartoon _Chipettes_ in the story. Hmm, speaking of The Alvin Show, has anyone ever considered doing a story based on the 60's cartoon?  
>What I will be doing is inserting characters from different media voicedplayed by those who associated with **_Bagdasarian Productions_** or **_Bagdasarian Film Corporations_** for those who worked on The Alvin Show. Such example is _Fred Jones_ voiced by **_Frank Welker_** or _Spencer Reid_ from Criminal Minds played by **_Matthew Gray Gubler_**.  
>Since there are historical figures like "The Unsinkable Molly Brown," I will try my best to describe them based on the pictures I came across.<p>

Oh! I will be using some quotes said throughout the shows, movies and CD's though slightly different as well as songs both _Chipmunks_ and _Chipettes_ covered through the years but some may be in a different language.

In alphabetical order below are the list of actors who voice or (in **_Jason Lee_**'s case) portrayed what character in three categories:

**THE ALVIN** SHOW  
><span>ROSTOM "ROSS" BAGDASARIAN – David "Dave" Seville  
>JUNE FORAY – Daisy Bell<br>JUNE FORAY – Effie Lou  
>SHEPPARD MENKEN – Clyde Crashcup<br>LEE PATRICK – Ms. Frumington (speaking)

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS/A CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE/THE CHIPMUNKS****  
><strong>ROSS BAGDASARIAN – David "Dave" Seville  
>DOLORES "DODY" GOODMAN – Miss Beatrice Miller<br>JANICE KARMAN – Marsha

**THE CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE**  
>ANTHONY DE LONGIS – Klaus Vorstein<br>KEN SANSOM – Inspector Jamal

**LIVE ACTION-CGI ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS SERIES OF MOVIES  
><strong>CHRISTINA APPLEGATE – CGI Brittany Seville [Miller]  
>ANNA FARIS – CGI Jeanette Seville [Miller]<br>MATTHEW GRAY GUBLER – CGI Simon Seville  
>JASON LEE – David "Dave" Seville<br>JUSTIN LONG – CGI Alvin Seville  
>JESSE MCCARTNEY – CGI Theodore Seville<br>AMY POEHLER – CGI Eleanor Seville [Miller]  
>STEVE VINING – "Simon"<p>

_Effie Lou_ appeared in couple of scenes during the "On Top of Old Smokey" musical segment. I originally wanted to use an unidentified character which _Dave_ falls for from the episode "Love Sick Dave" but I got impatient waiting for it to pop up. If anybody has ANY idea who along with the description and probably her voice actor is, I would really appreciate it. Not to mention explaining on what's the full episode is . . .

**DISCLAIMER**

Directed by **_Tim Hill_**, Alvin and the Chipmunks is a 2007 CGI/Live Action comedy film distributed by **_20th Century Fox_** and produced by **_Regency Enterprises_** and **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.  
><strong><em>Betty Thomas<em>** directed its 2009 sequel, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, written by **_John Vitti_**, **_Jonathon Aibel_**, and **_Glenn Berger_**, distributed by **_20th Century Fox_** and produced by **_Regency Enterprise_** and **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.  
>According to the <strong><em>Internet Movie Database<em>**, **_Mike Mitchell_** directed the third movie and the writers are **_Jonathon Aibel_** and **_Glenn Berger_**.

Alvin and the Chipmunks was an American animated television series featuring _The Chipmunks_ and first introduces _The Chipettes_ and _Miss Beatrice Miller_ produced by **_Bagdasarian Productions_** in association with **_Ruby-Spears Enterprises_** from 1983-1987 and **_DIC Entertainment_** with eleven additional episodes produced by **_Murakami-Wolf-Swenson_** from 1988-1990, which was renamed The Chipmunks.

The Alvin Show was an American animated television series that first featured _The Chipmunks_ sponsored by **_General Foods_** and produced by **_Format Films_** and **_Bagdasarian Film Corporations_**.

* * *

><p>A young average build man in his thirties conversing on a cordless phone walked into the house, closing the sliding door behind him. Locking the door, he casually makes his way to the empty cordless phone stand on the counter separating the kitchen from the family room, the soles of his shoes softly thudded against the floorboards. The man's clean-shaven face slightly longer than the width of his head, jaw line slightly and the bridge of his nose narrow at the top going thick and broad in the middle and wide at the end. Pure dark brown hair brushed up and back from his broad forehead, he wore polar white checkered long sleeved shirt, the dark lines thin, the top of his two buttons on the narrow strip of fabric along the opening of the garment unbuttoned, his cuffs pulled back and shirttail tucked in his black slacks.<p>

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Dee. Yes, they'll be very thrilled! Don't worry I'll get you something as promised. See you tomorrow." Placing the cordless phone back on the stand, the man runs his fingers through his hair, releasing a huge sigh.

Gathering his thoughts, at the corner of his eye, the man notices a detail out of place. Raising a brow, the man made a beeline across the family room. Bending down to his hands and knees, the man moves some wrapped boxes and brushed a couple of fake thistles away from the wall until he found a black cord on the floor below the outlet.

"Odd," he whispered aloud to himself, picking up the cord and inserting it in the outlet. Instantly, the Christmas lights sprung to life, giving a warm dominating glow on the walls, surfaces of the presents and furnishes. Satisfied, the man gets to his full height and makes his way down a corridor to a room on the left, door slightly ajar. Hearing inaudible squeaky voices, he entered the room.

In the room were two bunks, each three beds stack on top one another on opposite ends of the room, each bedding a different color, a window acting as the divider between the beds and picture frame on the right of the door.

In the middle on the carpeted floor sat three brown furred chipmunks with two thick white parallel stripes flanked by two dark thin strips ran down their sides, a pale brownish tawny shade of brown belly fronts and deep tan buttoned noses sitting in a semi-circle.

"-more days until-" The three stopped their chattering when the door creaked opened and glanced up at the human.

At nine and a half inches tall, the eldest chipmunk sat between the two, wearing a red hoodie, a yellow 'A' stitched on the front above his pouch pocket and a miniature red baseball cap rested at an angle on his head.

The tallest chipmunk by one and a half inch clad in a blue hoodie with a pouch pocket sat to the red clad chipmunk's left. A pair of black, round framed glasses sat on his nose, the reflective light hiding his blue eyes.

Sitting to the left of the amber-eyed chipmunk sat the chubby youngest one. Like the other two, he had a hoodie with a pouch pocket, though his color a forest green complementing his green eyes.

Placing his hands on his hips, the man advances to the boys.

"Theodore . . . Alvin . . . Simon . . . I thought I told you to get ready for bed, you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Sorry Dave," the bespectacled Simon stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We just can't wait for Christmas!" Alvin quickly hopped to his feet and jumped in the air at the mention of 'Christmas.' The chubby chipmunk jolted at the sudden outburst. Dave slumped his shoulders forward, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Yes, I am fully aware that there are twenty-two more days before Christmas and three hundred seventy-eight days . . ." Dave paused before continuing.

". . . plus an extra day until next Christmas! But that doesn't give you a reason to not put on your pajamas and be ready for bed which I asked you to do-" Dave glances at the digital watch on his left wrist.

"-twenty minutes ago," Dave stated, the octave of his voice slightly rising as he takes two more steps toward his adopted chipmunk sons.

"But it's our first Christmas with the Chipettes," Theodore innocently added. Silence filled the room as Dave felt a cold shiver run down his spine. How could he forget? It was the first Christmas the orphaned female singing chipmunks he took in last fall will be celebrating Christmas with others, at least that what he was told. Defeated, Dave took a seat on the chair.

"Yes, but you boys have a recording session across town at seven tomorrow and-"

"Seven?" a pronounced voice interrupted him. Dave's brown eyes connected with Simon's blue ones.

"I thought it was at eight thirty."

Dave let out a short chuckle, a smile spread across his face.

"It was, but I gotten off the phone with . . . erm . . ." Dave looked around the room.

"First off, where are the girls? This involves them too."

"What involves us Dave?" a new high-pitched voice answered. All four males turned their attention to the doorway. Like the Chipmunks, the three female chipmunks had deep tan buttoned noses and two thick white parallel stripes flanked by two dark thin stripes running down their sides, though their belly fronts a deep shade of beige.

A warm auburn fur, blue-eyed female chipmunk lead the way into the room. The eldest wore a seemingly pink leather jacket over a bright pink blouse with a tie and a hot pink skirt. On top of her head is excess fur that acts as hair pulled back in a ponytail by a metallic pink band with a red and green bead attached.

Behind the pink clad chipmunk, to the right, the second sister busied herself readjusting her oval shaped purple glasses. Same height as Simon, the dark brown fur, violet-eyed female chipmunk had on a lavender shirt that had thick purple trimmings layered with a blue jean jacket and a violet-purple plaid skirt. She too has excess fur pulled back into a very small and high-sided ponytail.

The young chubby female chipmunk wore a long sleeved top with light grayish tint of spring green and pastel tint of spring green horizontal stripes along with a medium shade of spring green skirt, two dark toned spring green elastic bands held the olive green eyed chipmunk's excess pale blonde fur in pigtails.

"Hey girls, where were you?" Dave inquired, watching his adopted daughters take a spot next to their respective counterparts.

"In the bathroom," the intelligent, bespectacled Chipette answered, barely audible. Dave noticed Jeanette's fur and attire damp.

"Jeanette, why are you all wet?"

"Jeanette kind of had an accident," the pale blonde female chipmunk giggled. Dave blinked.

"Accident?"

"Nothing big," Jeanette grumbled, fiddling with her fingers, not making eye contact.

"First off, Jeanette's glasses fell in the toilet and then she slipped on the soap and fell in the sink," their oldest sister piped up.

"It wouldn't have happened if you gave Eleanor back her hair band . . ."

Eleanor giggled once more.

"Well it's not my fault you're clumsy!"

"Brittany . . ." admonished both Eleanor and Dave. Simon decided to change the subject.

"Dave, what were you saying about our recording session?" Dave glanced at his prodigy son before realization settles in.

"Oh! As I was saying, remember when-" Dave pointed to the girls.

"-you three were scheduled to record some songs during fall break?" The Chipettes nodded.

"Well, I had gotten off the phone with the manager at Liberty Records, seeing if I could have The Chipettes's recording session back to back with The Chipmunks tomorrow morning because of a surprise that takes place during fall break. Fortunately, there was."

"Wow!" Brittany chimed.

"What time?" Jeanette peeped, placing a hand on each of her sisters' shoulder.

"Seven," three high pitched male voices and Dave answered.

"That early?" Eleanor asked, blinking at each syllable.

"Forget that! Why on _Saturday_! It's criminal!" Alvin stomped his foot, peeved.

"It's just a recording session Alvin," Simon dryly responded.

"It's work!"

"Oh just suck it up, Alvin. Quit your whining and suck it up, we've been through this all ready," Dave murmured, sliding both palms of his hands down his face.

"What's the vacation, Dave?" Theodore piped up, stepping closer to his adoptive parental figure. Dave smiled, satisfied that someone asked.

"Well, the eight of us won a one week stay on a cruise!" Dave's smile grew bigger as he watched the chipmunks jump for joy. Jeanette stopped and looked back at Dave.

"Wait, eight?" Hearing the question, the other five looked at the man.

"There's seven of us." Dave chuckled.

"True but I get to invite the guest of my choice."

"Who Dave?" Theodore enthusiastically asked.

"Is it Claire?" Alvin cooed, batting his eyes and puckering his lips.

"Who's Claire?" Dave heard one of the Chipettes asked, though he didn't catch who. Dave opened his mouth to speak but Simon beaten him to the answer.

"Claire is Dave's mate."

"For the last time, Claire is NOT my mate!" he bellowed, little louder than intended. Dave watched his sons fold their arms, locking eyes with him. The Chipettes looked at their counterparts and then to Dave, who slowly folded his arms and swung his right leg over his left. Silence filled the room as the female chipmunks looked between their adoptive father and adoptive brothers, wondering _who_ will break the stare down.

"Simon, if you don't knock it off, I'll give back those tickets for that science fair you wanted to go next month," Dave dryly spoke, not taking his eyes off the three male rodents.

"B-but Dave-" Jeanette began, but her counterpart's dry-witted voice cuts her off.

"The tickets are nonrefundable, Dave." Dave mentally kicked himself. Slightly moving his jaw side to side, Dave moved on to the next chipmunk.

"Hey Theodore, how about I whip up your favorite snack?"

"Not hungry." Dave slightly raised a brow at the response. A sound of a rumble reached the sisters' ears. Both Brittany and Jeanette looked at their youngest sister.

"Wasn't me," she whispered. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor turned their heads back to Dave when he cleared his throat.

"Al-"

"Just say it Dave," Alvin snapped, not letting him have a sentence leave his lips.

Silence filled the room again. The Chipettes continuously glanced between the four contestants of the stare down. On a mountain nearest Los Angeles, a wolf tilted its head back and howled with snout toward the moon. Somewhere in a field, a swarm of grasshoppers chirped. Tumbleweeds slowly made its way through Kolmanskop.

"Somebody say something!" Arms folded, an impatient pink clad chipmunk broke the silence, foot tapping repeatedly on the carpet. The males broke their silent war and stared at Brittany. Giving in, Dave sighs, rolling his brown orbs to the top of his head.

"All right fine. She's my on-and-off again mate." The boys high-fived one another and the girls shared a warm smile. Dave looked at his watch.

"Well, it's almost pushing past 8:45 . . . we can either watch a short movie, or start heading to bed."

"Ooh-ooh! An epic movie!" Alvin shouted, jumping up and down, hand raised over his head.

"Romance," Brittany gushed, dreamily sighing.

"Bleh! Epicness! Swordfights! Gunfire!" Alvin opens his mouth, blowing air out from his mouth. The air he blowing out carrying his tongue lightly moving up and down fast, making a noise akin to machine gunfire. Raising his thumbs above his fists to act as a hammer and his pointers extended perpendicular acting as the barrel, pretending to fire at an invisible enemy.

"What about history?" asked Simon, his voice barely audible over Alvin's gun popping noises.

"Or about real life," Jeanette shyly stated her opinion.

"Boring . . . I say romance!" Brittany shouted once more.

"No way! Epic!"

"Romance!"

"Epic!" Alvin's nose touched Brittany's.

"Romance!"

"Epic!"

"Romance!" Two grown human hands came between them, pushing them apart.

"All right you two, that's quite enough." Dave gotten off the chair, adopting a position in which his knees bent, bringing his upper body forward and down, looking at the two older chipmunks of the two groups.

"I'll decide what to pick, that understood?"

"Yes Dave," both stated in unison. Sitting back into the chair, Dave turned his attention to the green-clad chipmunks.

"Theodore? Eleanor?"

"I guess adventure . . ."

"Adventure! A-a-and drama!" Eleanor giggled.

"All right," Dave clasped his hands together, getting up on his feet and began walking around the room. The Chipmunks and Chipettes watched Dave, a finger tapping his chin.

"Simon, Jeanette, you want something based on historical events?"

"Correct," responded both intellectuals.

"Alvin, you want epic?"

"Yes! Swordfigh-"

"I got it Alvin." Dave stopped to look at his eldest son before pacing once more.

"Adventure . . . drama . . . and romance . . ." A sound of choking reached Dave's ears. He stopped once more and looked at the six. Paws to his throat, Alvin laid on the floor, gagging.

"Aaallllvvvvviiiiiinn . . ." Dave warned, watching him hop to his feet, plastering an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah Alvin."

"Don't start Brittany or _all _of you are going to bed. Now, here's what I was thinking . . ." All six chipmunks watched Dave sit back down.

"What if I combined epic, romance, real life, drama and adventure into one story?" Both groups exchanged glances and looked back up at Dave, prompting him to continue.

"With an additional bonus: a story within a story." Brittany stepped forward.

"A story within a story?" Brittany repeated, stepping forward, closer to Dave's foot. Simon made his way in front of Dave.

"You mean like 'The Murder of Gonzago' in one of Shakespeare's best known tragedy, 'Hamlet?'"

"Or 'Pyramus and Thisbe' in Shakespeare's comedy 'A Midsummer's Night Dreams?'" added Jeanette. Dave grinned from ear to ear.

"Exactly like that. So, are you guys interested?"

"Yes!"

"Please do!"

"Tell the story!" All six started to chatter at once. Laughing, Dave stood up, clapping his hands together.

"All right, you six get on your pajamas and get ready for bed and I'll get us some ice cream, is that a deal?"

"DEAL!"

Dave left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Dee" is based on the American music producer, writer, performer and business owner: <strong><em>Ali Dee Theodore<em>**. He and his company **_DeeTown Entertainment_** have gone on to write and produce music and soundtracks for some of the biggest blockbusters in recent years, _including_ Alvin and the Chipmunks. I thought to simply calling him "Dee" since there's already a "Theodore."

**_Liberty Records _**was a United States based record label started by Chairperson **_Simon Waronker_** in 1955 with **_Al Bennett_** as president and **_Theodore Keep_** as chief engineer and since reactivated in 2001 in the United Kingdom.

**_Kolmanskop_** is a small ghost town in the Namib desert in southern Namibia, a few miles inland from the port town of Lüderitz. It once was a diamond mining town that's been abandoned in 1956 and windswept sand has made its way into nearly every building in the town.

Line from A Chipmunk Christmas:  
>"Yes, I am fully aware that there are twenty-two more days before Christmas and three hundred seventy-eight days plus an extra day until next Christmas! . . ." <em>~ Dave<em>  
>"Forget that! Why on <em>Saturday<em>! It's criminal!"  
>"It's just a recording session Alvin."<br>"It's work!" _~ Alvin & Dave_

Lines based from Little Alvie and the Mini-Munks:  
>"Jeanette, why are you all wet?" <em>~ Lalu<em>

Line based from the song "Ho Ho Ho" from the 2008 album Undeniable:  
>"Suck it up, Alvin. Quit your whining and suck it up . . ." <em>~ Theodore (he was reciting what Dave said)<em>

Lines (and actions) based from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakqueal:  
>"Well, the eight of us won a one week stay on a cruise!" Dave's smile grew bigger as he watched the chipmunks jump for joy, getting into a group hug. Jeanette immediately broke away from the group hug and looked back at Dave.<br>"Wait, eight?" Hearing the statement, the other five looked at the man.  
>"There's seven of us." <em>~ Ian Hawke &amp; Jeanette<em>

Lines based from the 2007 Alvin and the Chipmunks:  
>"Who's Claire?"<br>"Claire is Dave's mate."  
>"For the last time, Claire is NOT my mate!" <em>~ Theodore, Simon &amp; Dave<em>

Lines (and actions) based from A Chipmunk Adventure:  
>"No way! Epic!"<br>"Romance!"  
>"Epic!" Alvin's nose touched Brittany's.<br>"Romance!"  
>"Epic!"<br>"Romance!" Two grown human hands came between them, pushing them apart.  
>"All right you two, that's quite enough. I'll decide what to pick, that understood?"<br>"Yes Dave," both stated in unison. _~ Alvin, Brittany & Dave_

I at least want more than one review per chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**StarziesXP:** Hmm, well I did say I wanted one review per chapter . . . thanks again for letting me use some quotes from your story.

**DISCLAIMER**

Alvin and the Chipmunks is a 2007 CGI/Live Action comedy film directed by **_Tim Hill_**, distributed by **_20th Century Fox_** and produced by **_Regency Enterprises_** and **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.  
>It's 2009 sequel, <span>Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel<span> was directed by **_Betty Thomas_** written by **_John Vitti_**, **_Jonathon Aibel_**, and **_Glenn Berger_**, distributed by **_20th Century Fox_** and produced by **_Regency Enterprise_** and **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.  
>According to <strong><em>Internet Movie Database<em>** and **_Wikipedia_**, **_Mike Mitchell_** directed the third movie and the writers are **_Jonathon Aibel_** and **_Glenn Berger_**.

Alvin and the Chipmunks is an American animated television series featuring _The Chipmunks_ and first introduces _The Chipettes_ and _Miss Beatrice Miller_ produced by **_Bagdasarian Productions_** in association with **_Ruby-Spears Enterprises_** from 1983-1987 and **_DIC Entertainment_** with eleven additional episodes produced by **_Murakami-Wolf-Swenson_** from 1988-1990, which was renamed The Chipmunks.

Sponsored by **_General Foods_**, The Alvin Show is an American animated television series that first featured _The Chipmunks_ produced by **_Format Films_** and **_Bagdasarian Film Corporations_**.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of story Dave is going to tell us," asked Eleanor seven minutes later in her spring green nightgown with puffy shoulders. Brittany had on a long sleeved pink nightgown with a flat collar and for Jeanette, a long sleeved lavender nightgown. Alvin wore a long sleeved red pajama top with yellow seams and buttons, a midnight blue t-shirt for Simon and Theodore a dark green shirt with bright green seams.<p>

"I hope it's not like that movie we saw a while back," Theodore stated, a sudden shudder vibrating through his body.

"What movie?" Brittany inquired, looking at her younger adopted brother.

"I-it was an old movie that Dave, me and my brothers watched on TV several months ago," Theodore remarked, looking at his tall brother.

"What was that movie called?"

"Well, look at you," Dave's voice entered the room. The human still wore his black slacks but replacing the long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt and white socks as well as having his hair damp. He carried seven bowls on a pan tray with a scoop of vanilla and chocolate ice cream in each dish.

"All ready for bed like I asked . . ."

"Of course David, why do you doubt us?" Alvin remarked with a smirk.

"Ignoring that, so here ya'll go! A scoop of vanilla and chocolate." Dave placed a bowl in front of each chipmunk as well as handing each a sundae spoon. He then takes a seat back on the chair, taking his bowl of ice cream off the tray and placing the pan to the side on the carpet.

"Hey Dave, do you remember that movie we watched some months ago?" Theodore asked, scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth. Dave swallowed his first bite of ice cream.

"What movie, Theodore?"

"That melodrama movie . . . starring, I think, Vanessa Michaels . . ." Theodore began. Dave closed his eyes, titling his head slightly back.

"Vanessa Michaels . . . Vanessa Michaels . . ." Puffing his cheeks with air and releasing it, Dave looked back down at the six chipmunks.

"Well, she starred in a lot of movies . . ." Everyone's attention instantaneously went to Alvin as he loudly hawked his throat. Grabbing the part of his miniature red baseball cap that juts out over his eyes, Alvin twisted the headgear until the peak was behind his head.

"I'm not the one you want Charlene!" Alvin began, lowering his voice to enact a gruff guise.

"I'll only make you miserable!" Alvin throws his hands up in the air, turning on his heels.

"You want someone who wants to settle down and have a family." Simon joins in the act, wrapping Brittany's pink leather jacket around his waist.

"Hey! That's mine!" Brittany began, pointing at her jacket. Eleanor and Jeanette placed a finger to their lips and hushed her.

"Don't tell me what I want Arthur!" Putting on a high-pitched haughty feminine voice, Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin.

"You're the only man I've ever loved." Simon's hug on Alvin grew tighter as he lifted his leg and dramatically placed his arm on his forehead, tilting back somewhat. The Chipettes blinked, unsure what to think. Dave leaned forward, deep in thought.

"And will ever love!" Theodore jumped up and down, shaking his fists.

"This is when the annoying kid brother comes in!" Theodore took two paces toward his brothers.

"Charlene! Charlene! Mumsy's dead!" Theodore covered his face with his paws, feigning a British accent.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Simon wailed, placing the back of his paw to his forehead and falling back onto the carpet in a pretend faint. Dave bursts out laughing.

"N-n-now I remember! That was one of the early scenes in Jezebels' Hairpin."

"Jezebels' Hairpin?" Brittany and Eleanor exchanged glances.

"Oh, I remember that! A parody movie mocking film noir that came out July 1965," Jeanette automatically blurted, deep in thought. Simon blinked at his counterpart.

"How did you know that?" Simon inquired, stunned.

"We, or at least I saw it playing on TV through the opened window of Grudge's orphanage back in Australia."

"What were we doing?"

Jeanette looked down at Eleanor.

"Brittany went to bed and you dozed off before it even started." Jeanette shoveled another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. Dave looked at his watch.

"Unfortunately, I have to cut this conversation short, so-" Dave rubbed his hands together, looking over each of the six chipmunks.

"-unless there are questions and or bathroom breaks, shall we?" Dave cleared his throat before speaking. Chipmunks and Chipettes waited for the story to begin with intense anticipation as Dave began.

"Deep beneath the darkened waters of the North Atlantic where no light penetrates, lays the great passenger liner, the Royal Mail Ship, or RMS, Titanic. People were filled with hope when the great ship was launched, believing that at last they had conquered nature, building a ship that could never sink, a ship that would never bring about the sorrows known to so many ocean-goers before. Filled with hope and promise, the ship set sail for America but never reached it. Even when the iceberg struck on April 14, 1912, many people still believed that the ship could not sink. Tragically, they were wrong. The ship vanished into the depths of the ocean, taking over fifteen hundred passengers with it, men, women, and even children. Many of them had set out on the journey filled with hope for the future. Now, the ship lies in pieces on the ocean floor, inhabited only by a few hardy sea creatures and perhaps ghosts-"

"Ghosts!?" Both Eleanor and Theodore dropped their spoons, taking hold of each other.

"Don't worry. There won't be anything that has ghosts or any other monsters in this story. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts," Dave reassured them.

"Oh yea!?" Alvin shot to his feet, pointing his spoon up at Dave.

"What about in those pictures you see on the internet? Or what about that ghost living next door with Mr. and Mrs. Pena? He is somewhat creepy."

"I'm sure he says the same thing about you," Simon muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes to the top of his head. Overhearing him, Alvin stuck his tongue out at the rounded black glasses wearing chipmunk.

"First off, it's Peña and their college aged son has a congenital disorder where pigment in the skin, hair and eyes are completely or partially absent due to absence or defect of an enzyme involved in the production of melanin."

"What about the pictures?" Alvin challenged the human male, folding his arms.

"Long exposure, reflection in the distance, overlapped pictures, flash reflection . . ." Simon started.

". . . lens flare, bad film, website frauds, bugs, object on the negative, dust . . ." Jeanette added on.

"Cigarette smoke." Everyone looked at Simon, total bewilderment played on his or her face. Simon threw his arms up in defense.

"Don't look at me, the author made me say it."

"Anyways," Dave began, turning his attention from Simon back to Alvin.

"Don't believe everything you see or read on the internet Alvin. And what did I say about going overboard with your monster fantasies?"

"Of course Dave, when do I not listen to you?"

"You still sell my underwear on eBay after I told you a thousand times not to."

"B-but you're somewhat famous! A-a-and people like to be close to their hero as possible." Brittany pushed Alvin to the side.

"Uh, Dave, shouldn't we get back to the story?" Dave looked at Brittany and then at his watch. Dave's eyebrows rose, the skin below his eyebrows stretched, his upper eyelid raised to the socket whilst the lower lid drawn down, exposing the white sclera above and below his brown irises. Nine minutes passed.

"Yes, we should!" Dave shifted in his seat. Alvin pulled Brittany back.

"People pay big bucks for celebrities' tighty-whities!" The man pointed at the red clad chipmunk.

"Can it!" Dave shot Alvin a glare.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember." Dave took a deep breath before continuing.

"Few people have viewed the wreck since it disappeared beneath the sea so many years ago. The Titanic is gone but never forgotten . . ."

* * *

><p>"Vanessa Michaels" is a reference to both <strong><em>Vanessa Bagdasarian <em>**and**_ Michael Bagdasarian_**, the children of both **_Ross Bagdasarian_** and **_Janice Karman_**. Speaking of them, does anyone have _any_ ideas what they look like?

"Charlene" is a reference to _Charlene the Chipette_.

"Jezebels' Hairpin" is both a combination of 1957 feature film The Devil's Hairpin produced by **_Theodora Productions_** about car racing and the 1975 action and exploitation film The Jezebels, alternate title being Switchblade Sisters, that details the lives of high school aged female gang members.  
>Written and directed by Cornel Wilde, The Devil's Hairpin is an actiondrama as well as a sport film released October 4, 1975.  
>The plot has cocky car racer Nick Jargin (Cornel Wilde) retire from racing since he nearly caused the death of his brother Johnny (Larry Pennell) at a hairpin bend on a circuit and now holds a trendy café that keeps him busy full time. One day, new champion racer Tony Boari (Jack Kosslyn) challenges him. Nick returns to competition and this time around he will not only have to beat his new rival but also his own demons with Kelly James (Jean Wallace), her pretty lover Danny Rhinegold (Arthur Franz) and his no-nonsense mother (Mary Astor) by his side.<br>Directed by **_Jack Hill_**, The Jezebels follows a gang of snarling girls known as the "Dagger Debs." The ever tooth-gritting leader _Lace_ befriends the newest member _Maggie_ but soon has doubts when it seems Lace's man _Dominic_, the leader of the "Silver Daggers," fancies the new recruit. Lace struggles to keep control of the girl gang as they face off against the rival gang of pushers lead by Crabs.  
><strong><em>Rostom "Ross" Bagdasarian<em>** appears as Tani Ritter..  
><strong><em>Janice Karman<em>** plays one of the "Dagger Debs" renamed "Jezebels" known as _Bunny_.

The condition _Dave_ describes where the pigments in the skin, hair and eyes are completely or partially absent due to absence or defect of an enzyme involved in the production of melanin is called _Albinism_. I based that on a guy I know at college.

Quotes based from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel:  
>"Well look at you, all ready for bed like I asked." <em>~ Dave<em>

Quotes based from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein:  
>"I'm not the one you want Charlene! I'll only make you miserable! You want someone who wants to settle down and have a family."<br>"Don't tell me what I want Arthur! You're the only man I've ever loved and will ever love!"  
>"(watching) This is where the annoying kid brother comes in! (acting) Charlene! Charlene! Mumsy's dead!"<br>"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _~ Alvin, Simon & Theodore, respectively_

Quotes based from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman:  
>"I'm sure he says the same thing about you." <em>~ (word-for-word) Simon<em>

Quotes based from "She-Wolf" written by **StarziesXP**:  
>"You still sell my underwear on eBay after I told you a thousand times not to."<br>"But you're somewhat famous! A-a-and people like to be close to their hero as possible. People pay big bucks for celebrities' tighty-whities!" _~ Simon and Alvin_

Quote based from 2007 Alvin and the Chipmunks:  
>"Can it!" <em>~ Dave<em>

Quotes based from A Chipmunk Christmas  
>"Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember." <em>Angela Waterford<em>

**Note:** If you guys seen the Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chip-Wrecked teaser trailer which is up on **_youtube_**, they play a bit of "My Heart Will Go On," by **_Celine Dion_**. Maybe the_ Chipettes_ will cover the song but yeah, it's a tad ironic that they did that and I'm doing a TITANIC parody!


End file.
